It is desireable for hunters to carry a lightweight folding stool for use in quietly waiting for game to appear. While folding stools have heretofore been suggested for other purposes, such stools are not suitable for the purpose of the present invention because of the uneven terrain on which a hunting stool must be used. While various leg levelling devices have been heretofore provided for stools, these devices are cumbersome for use in the field. I am not aware of any previous folding stool which includes levelling legs and am also not aware of any three legged stool having only one levelling leg.